Algo en común
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry y Hermione son novios, hasta que se encuentran con un par de pelirrojos que les hacen saber lo que es el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Especialmente dedicado a las locas y perversas: Asuka Potter, Joanne Pottershop, Nattyta Potter, Angeles Potter, Ginny Cagliero, Gadi Rios y Rocio Perez.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Estaban sentados mirando el televisor, Hermione a cada momento soltaba un suspiro por las escenas que iban pasando, los ojos algo aguados miraron a su compañero, quien estaba bastante silencioso.

- ¡Harry! –gritó algo molesta– te quedaste dormido.

- Lo siento mi amor –dijo acomodándose en el sillón– estoy muy cansado.

- Mañana te vas a Alemania y no nos veremos en varios días –tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó.

- Lo siento –dijo bastante apenado– se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

- Lo mejor es que me vaya y así descansas –comentó aún molesta.

- No te vayas –Harry la abrazó por la cintura, acercándose más ella– estamos solos, podríamos aprovechar…

- Harry, sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto –trató de separarse de él, pero Harry insistía dándole pequeños besos en la cara– ¡Harry, basta!

- Está bien –dijo algo frustrado– mejor descanso porque mañana debo partir temprano a Alemania.

- Creo que es lo mejor. –Hermione caminó hasta la chimenea y antes de desaparecer dijo: –Qué tengas un buen viaje, te quiero.

La sonrisa de Hermione, fue lo último que vio antes de que desapareciera a través de los polvos flu. Miró la hora y aún era temprano, pero de todas formas se iría a dormir, al otro día tenía un encuentro con el ministro muggle de Alemania y debía estar descansado y bien preparado.

Harry corría por el aeropuerto muggle. Odiaba viajar por avión, pero su trabajo como representante del mundo mágico, a veces simplemente no podía utilizar todos sus habituales medios de transporte. Esa tarde en particular, el ministro muggle de Alemania (quien sabía su verdadera identidad) lo había invitado a una fiesta familiar y uno de sus hijos insistió en llevarlo al aeropuerto, así que no tuvo de otra que viajar por avión.

La ventaja es que había encontrado lugar en el primer vuelo disponible para Francia. Ya quería llegar para descansar después de una gira por varios países de Europa para la buena convivencia entre el mundo mágico y el muggle.

Solamente llevaba un pequeño bolso con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, así que se sentó a esperar el llamado para abordar el avión. Sacó su celular y marcó.

- Hola, mi amor, ya estoy en el aeropuerto.

- _¿Encontraste vuelo?_

- Sí, sale en media hora, al parecer está retrasado.

- _Lisa me habló diciendo que había llegado tu traslador solo – Harry bufó – ya le explique que te volvió a pasar._

- Es lo que no me gusta de mi trabajo.

- _Eres excelente en tu trabajo_.

- Gracias, cariño.

- _¿Pasarás a visitarme?_

- Claro, muero por verte - dijo Harry sonriendo, y a lejos alcanzó a ver a una chica pelirroja corriendo, con una maleta inmensa arrastrando detrás de ella.

- _Yo también, Harry… ¿Harry?_

- Si.

- _¿Pasa algo?_

Pero Harry observaba aquella chica, parecía desesperada viendo todos los anuncios en donde indicaban los vuelos, las salidas y en que sala deberían estar. Por estar distraída viendo los anuncios y caminado rápidamente, cayó encima de varias maletas que estaban detenidas, haciendo un verdadero caos.

- Te veo en la noche, Hermione, adiós.

Harry colgó el celular y corrió a ayudar aquella chica pelirroja.

- ¿Estás bien? – la ayudó a levantarse.

- Sí…sí…oh, lo siento tanto – dijo acomodándose la falda y poniéndose un tacón – no fue mi intención tirar tus maletas, déjame levantarlas.

- No te preocupes, no son mías, yo las levanto.

- Gracias, gracias. Oh, santo cielo, creo que perdí mi avión, no sé en donde debo de estar, no entiendo nada.

- ¿Tu primer viaje en avión? – le preguntó Harry levantando la última maleta.

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se le quedó viendo, era una chica realmente hermosa. Ese cabello pelirrojo, esas pecas en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa, era algo que jamás había visto en una mujer.

- Puedo ayudarte ¿tienes tu boleto?

- Sí, aquí esta – le entregó el boleto y Harry se sorprendió.

- ¿Vas a Francia? – ella asintió sonriendo emocionada – yo también, y es el mismo vuelo que el mío.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – Harry sonrió aun más.

- Eso quiere decir que tú también perdiste el avión ¡Demonios!

- No, de hecho creo que está un poco atrasado, pero la sala de espera es aquí – le señaló frente a él – pero tu maleta la tienes que entregar por allá – le señalo el otro extremo.

- ¿Por qué la voy a entregar? – frunció el ceño desconfiada – ¿A quién? Tardé mucho en llenarla toda.

- Las maletas grandes viajan en otra parte del avión – ella seguía con la misma expresión – no tienes que preocuparte, cuando lleguemos a Francia te la entregaran.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, te acompaño.

Harry ayudó a la chica pelirroja que no sabía absolutamente nada de viajar en avión, así que utilizando su magia, hizo que ambos se sentaran juntos durante el vuelo. No podía evitar reírse al verla aplanar todos los botones, abrir la ventanilla, su expresión de sorpresa para todo, le parecía encantadora.

- ¿A qué vas a Francia? ¿Ahí vives?

- No, soy reportera de deportes para un periódico – le decía tomando el teléfono y poniéndoselo en el oído para ver si alguien le hablaba - ¿y tú?

- Yo vivo en Francia, desde hace tres años.

- ¿Ahí naciste?

- No, nací en Londres y viví ahí toda mi vida, solo que conocí en uno de mis viajes a mi novia y decidí quedarme en Francia con ella.

- Yo también nací en Londres, solo que estudié en Italia, pero cuando terminé me regrese a vivir con mi familia y ahora trabajo en un periódico.

- ¿Cómo se llama el periódico?

- Eh…se llama…el sol – Harry frunció el ceño.

- Nunca lo he escuchado.

- ¿En serio? – se hizo la sorprendida – bueno no es muy conocido pero me va bien como encargada de la sección de deportes.

Cuando iban a despegar, la notó sumamente nerviosa, no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba seguro de que el avión no caería, así que él, para darle seguridad, la tomó de la mano y sintió un escalofrío que jamás había experimentado, algo extraño pero agradable.

Durante todo el vuelo, Harry no paró de reírse, esa chica era sumamente divertida, le contaba anécdotas, chistes, hacía gestos con la cara y hasta le hicieron una pequeña travesura a la aeromoza. Cuando aterrizaron, de nuevo le tomó la mano, y se dio cuenta que eran las manos más suaves y blancas que había visto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Francia, la acompañó a recoger su maleta y se despidió de ella.

- Gracias por todo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti – le decía la pelirroja tratando de no caerse al sostener su gran maleta en medio de tanta gente amontonada en el aeropuerto.

- De nada, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer la próxima vez que viajes en avión.

- Sí, fue una gran experiencia.

- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – decía al ser empujada.

- Este aeropuerto es el más concurrido de Francia, así es siempre.

- Bueno debo irme – le decía alejándose poco a poco en medio de la gente – gracias, me dio gusto conocerte – le gritaba porque ya casi no lo podía ver.

- A mí también ¡Oye!

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Oye! – gritaba Harry saltando y tratando de buscarla entre la gente - ¡No me dijiste cómo te llamas!

La vio a lo lejos tal como la conoció, corriendo con la gran maleta arrastrando, volteó a verlo y Harry sonrió de inmediato. Ella de nuevo le sonreía y levantó la mano para decirle adiós. De nuevo salió corriendo y sin saber porque, él salió corriendo detrás de ella. La vio salir por una puerta que daba al gran estacionamiento, así que supuso que tenía que ayudarla, ahí nunca encontraría un taxi. Cuando salió por la puerta, volteó a su alrededor. No había nadie. Corrió de un lado a otro, se subió a una banca para ver alrededor, y simplemente no había nadie. Se extraño, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

* * *

Este fic tenia pensado publicarlo únicamente por facebook, pero tuve algunos problemillas y me convencieron de publicarlo aqui.

Como ven es muy pequeño, es un mini, mini fic. Debo aclarar que la primera parte no la escribi yo, fue Asuka Potter, yo simplemente no pude, mi cerebro se bloquea automaticamente.

Ya tengo la mayoria de los capitulos escritos, solo falta la parte final, estoy subiendo unas fotos a face, en cuanto tenga la foto del cap 2 subo el capitulo.

Gracias por leer esta nueva idea.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews y por poner este fic en favoritos, la verdad no me lo esperaba, como les habia dicho solo lo queria publicar en facebook porque esta muy cortito y simple. Este fic lo escribi, porque si se han dado cuenta en face, siempre ando comentando en las paginas anti-harmiony, esas chicas me hacen reir con cada tonteria que se les ocurre acerca de la pareja de Harry y Hermione. **

**Bueno, los dejo leer...**

**Capitulo 2**

Ginny apareció en casa de su hermano Bill. No podía creer todo lo que tenían que hacer los muggles para viajar de un país a otro. Definitivamente los trasladores eran más rápidos. Dejo la maleta en la sala y se dejó caer rendida.

- Hola, Ginny, Bill me dijo que viajarías por avión – la saludó su cuñada Fleur.

- Sí, lo hice.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Es toda una experiencia. Se siente grandioso, claro no hay como volar en escoba, pero aun así, me encantó. El problema son los aeropuertos, hay tanta gente y es mucho trabajo viajar con maletas grandes.

- Te dije que no llevaras maletas – le dijo Bill llegando a la sala.

- Quería sentirme toda una muggle.

- ¿Y no tuviste problemas?

- Sí – suspiró – pero había un chico que me ayudó. Estaba guapísimo – le dijo a Fleur en complicidad, Bill rodó los ojos – tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos y una sonrisa divina.

- Le hubieras pedido su teléfono – le dijo Fleur.

- ¿Para qué? En el avión había uno, además no tenía a quien llamarle…

- No, tonta, su número de teléfono.

- Ah, no, tiene novia. Vive aquí en Francia porque se vino con su novia.

- Así pasa, los chicos guapos están ocupados, por suerte yo atrapé a uno a tiempo – le cerró el ojo a Bill.

- Debo prepararme para el partido de mañana – se levantó Ginny, prefería irse a aguantar a ese par de enamorados.

- ¿Qué tal el partido en Alemania? – le preguntó Bill.

- Genial, ganó Inglaterra 350 a 150, hubieras visto la pelea para atrapar la snitch, fue única. Ya envié mi artículo al profeta por lechuza, seguro lo publicaron hoy.

Harry apareció en su departamento. No podía dejar de pensar en esa chica pelirroja sin nombre ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Cómo fue que desapareció de repente? Seguro alguien la estaba esperando. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que olvidarla, jamás en su vida la volvería a ver. Se metió a dar un baño para después ir a visitar a su novia.

Harry y Hermione se habían conocido en el ministerio Francés. Ella trabajaba como asistente del ministro, así que cada vez que Harry viajaba a Francia por su trabajo, tenía que estar en comunicación con ella. Todo fue cuando en una ocasión, el ministro mágico y el muggle de Francia tuvieron un desacuerdo, así que Harry pasó gran parte de su tiempo en Francia para arreglar los problemas.

Harry vivía solo, solo tenía unos tíos y un primo muggle en Londres que nunca frecuentaba. Durante sus estudios en Hogwarts había conocido a su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley, él había sido como un hermano para él, pero desgraciadamente uno de sus hermanos, Fred Weasley, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, así que Ron tuvo que ayudar a su hermano George con el negocio de la familia, viajando frecuentemente . Así que entre el trabajo de Harry y el de Ron, ambos se distanciaron pero se escribían al menos dos veces por semana para estar en contacto. Era por eso que decidió quedarse en Francia con Hermione, en Londres ya nada lo detenía.

Llegó a la casa de su novia. Hermione vivía en casa de sus padres, era una chica de buenos modales, correcta y siempre apegada a las normas. Para Harry había sido su salvación, se sentía completamente solo, y ella fue la única que estuvo con él cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Hola, mi amor – lo abrazó Hermione al abrirle la puerta - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, todo salió bien en la gira.

- Qué bueno, pasa, estamos cenando.

Harry saludó a los padres de Hermione. Eran unos señores muy agradables y lo trataban muy bien, pero en ocasiones, simplemente no lo soportaba. Eran muy correctos, muy serios, y no dejaban de decirle que Hermione era una niña de familia (traducido, tenía que llegar virgen al matrimonio), cosa que Hermione lo tenía muy claro y se lo hacía saber.

Estaban platicando en la sala, pero sabía de antemano que los señores Granger estaban al otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo.

- Mañana es la exposición de arte, ya tengo los boletos.

- Hermione, mañana es el partido de Quidditch de Francia contra Holanda.

- Dijiste que irías al partido en Alemania.

- No me dio tiempo.

- Harry, yo te acompañe al partido…

- Hace dos meses.

- Pero tú nunca me quieres acompañar a las exposiciones de arte.

- Te acompañé a la apertura de la nueva biblioteca en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué acaso no querías ir tú también?

- No.

- Harry, es la biblioteca más grande de Europa – Harry se encogió de hombros – no puedo creer que no hubieras querido ir a un gran acontecimiento.

- Gran acontecimiento es el partido de mañana, ahí se decide quien pasara a las semifinales en el mundial de quidditch.

- Quidditch – bufó Hermione - ¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

- Sí, pero tus padres nos pueden escuchar.

- Harry – le dijo abriendo los ojos espantada – ya hemos hablado al respecto – le dijo en un susurro – debo llegar virgen al matrimonio.

- Bueno, entonces tengo que pensar en Quidditch, ya que tú no te quieres casar hasta que tengamos veintitrés años.

- Faltan dos años, puedes esperar.

- Claro – dijo con sarcasmo – sobre todo cuando vas a mi departamento y estamos en plena sesión de besos cuando de repente me avientas a un lado.

- Shh… te pueden escuchar mis padres – Harry rodó los ojos – mañana vamos a la exposición de arte, el partido lo puedes ver por televisión cuando lo repitan, al fin y al cabo para eso contrataste el canal exclusivo de Quidditch.

- Si no hay otra opción.

Al día siguiente Harry trabajaba en su oficina, la cual estaba en el mismo piso donde trabajaba Hermione. Tenía que revisar varias quejas del mundo mágico para con los muggles, algunas tan tontas que jamás pensaría que existieran. Cuando llegó el correo, inmediatamente sonrió, no había sonreído así desde que…ah sí, desde que había visto a la pelirroja en el aeropuerto. La carta era de su mejor amigo Ron. De inmediato la abrió, sabía por sus otras cartas que ya estaba viviendo en Londres de nuevo, después de encargarse de la apertura de varias tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley en otros países, por fin, se iba a tomar un tiempo para estar en Londres.

_Hola hermano,_

_¿Qué tal te tratan en Francia? Sé que me extrañas, no lo puedes negar, las aventuras que tuvimos en Hogwarts son para añorar siempre. Ya estoy de nuevo en mi casa, la madriguera, George y yo dejamos bien instalados los negocios en otros países, ahora solo falta darles una vuelta de vez en cuando y nada más. George…ya está mucho mejor, la muerte de Fred fue algo terrible para todos, pero no se compara con lo que sintió George. Perdóname Harry, me aleje de ti para estar con mi otro hermano, pero al menos sé que te fuiste con esa chica buena que te trata bien ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? Ah, sí Hermione._

_Te escribo para recordarte que voy a cumplir años, ya veintiún años ¿puedes creerlo? Así que George me propuso hacer una gran fiesta, quiero aprovechar sus ánimos, así que no pude negarme. Tienes que venir, y no es un ¿quieres venir? NO, es un: vas a venir. Quiero verte, hermano, ya han pasado dos años en que solo sé de ti por cartas. Te necesito, tu eres parte de la familia ¿recuerdas las vacaciones que pasabas aquí? Mis padres te extrañan. Va a estar toda la familia, hasta mi hermana Ginny está aquí en Londres ¿te acuerdas de ella? La que estudiaba en Italia y que nuestras vacaciones casi nunca concordaban con las de ella. Creo que no la conoces, porque las navidades que pasabas con nosotros, ella se quedaba o con Bill en Francia o con Charlie en Rumania, en fin, va a estar la familia completa, así que no puedes dejar de venir._

_La fiesta es el sábado, pero puedes llegar desde el viernes y regresar el domingo, tenemos que ponernos al corriente en todo, puedes traer a tu novia, ya sabes, será bienvenida._

_Ron._

Harry estaba feliz, volver a ver a los Weasley, eso era estupendo. Guardó la carta y fue a darle la noticia a Hermione.

- Harry, el sábado es la presentación del nuevo libro de Bathilda Bagshot.

- Hermione, esa señora ya ni ve ¿Cómo quieres que escriba?

- Harry, no seas irrespetuoso.

- Ayer te acompañé a tu exposición aburrida de arte – Hermione le dirigió una mirada ácida – ahora tu acompáñame a Londres a la fiesta de mi mejor amigo. Es una buena oportunidad para que lo conozcas, siempre te hablo de él y ni lo conoces.

- De acuerdo, pero después vamos a comprar el nuevo libro de Bathilda Bagshot – Harry asintió - ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

- Lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Vamos al cine?

- Ya hemos visto todas las películas que hay ¿Qué tal si vamos a volar en la escoba un rato?

- Harry, ya sabes que me da miedo volar.

- Cierto – suspiro - ¿entonces?

- No sé ¿Opera, una obra de teatro?

- Lo que tú quieras – le dijo algo aburrido.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio de Londres, Hermione inmediatamente revisó que Harry estuviera bien. Siempre se preocupa por su bienestar, su alimentación, su salud. Harry a veces no sabía si era su novia o su madre con quien estaba.

- Estoy bien, Hermione, recuerda que en mi trabajo viajo mucho.

- Lo sé, pero una vez me dijiste que los trasladores te mareaban mucho.

- Eso fue hace dos años. Vamos, ya quiero llegar.

Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Harry inmediatamente respiro ese aire característico de ese lugar, le encantaba, era como oxigeno puro que limpiaba sus pulmones.

- Vamos – sonrió Harry.

- Espera, tenemos que tocar.

- No, aquí yo entro…

- No, Harry, eso no es correcto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- ¡Sra. Weasley!

- ¡Harry! ¡Oh, por Merlín, hijo! – abrió la puerta Molly para abrazarlo - ¿pero qué hacías ahí afuera? ¿Por qué no pasaste? ¡RON! ¡ARTHUR! ¡VENGAN TODOS, LLEGO HARRY!

- Harry – dijo Ron abrazándolo – que bueno que viniste, te extrañe hermano.

- Yo también. Les presento a mi novia Hermione Granger.

- Un gusto querida.

- Por fin se me hizo conocerte – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa – Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Y a mí de ti – le contestó Hermione. Se le quedó viendo a esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa, se le hizo un chico muy agradable y encantador.

- ¿Tienen hambre? – preguntó Molly – te preparé tu pastel de melaza.

- Excelente – sonrió Harry y camino detrás de Molly.

- Dame tu maleta – le dijo Ron a Hermione – la pondré en el cuarto de Ginny, ella es mi hermana, seguro te llevaras bien con ella.

- Creí que me iba a quedar en un hotel.

- Claro que no, eres la novia de Harry, por lo tanto eres de la familia. Con Ginny estarás bien. Harry siempre se queda en mi cuarto, así que lo tendré vigilado por si se quiere portar mal en la noche – bromeó Ron y Hermione sonrió apenada – ven, te llevaré con ella, está en su habitación.

Ron llevó a Hermione a la habitación de Ginny, quien se encontraba escribiendo otro artículo para el periódico. Ron las presentó y de inmediato se hicieron amigas. Estuvieron como una hora platicando hasta que Molly las llamó a comer.

- Ginny trabaja en el periódico el profeta, cubre la sección de deportes, así que va a todos los partidos de Quidditch, la envidio.

- Yo también, me he perdido tantos – le comentó Harry a Ron.

- Mira ahí viene, por fin vas a conocer a Ginny, era la única que te faltaba por conocer.

Harry volteó hacia las escaleras y vio de espaldas a Hermione con una chica pelirroja, de inmediato su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. Cuando ella volteó para la cocina, no había duda, era la chica del aeropuerto.

- Ginny, te presento a Harry de quien tanto te he hablado.

Ginny abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida, pero de inmediato formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo emocionada – tu eres Harry.

- Y tú eres Ginny.

- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Ron.

- Es el chico que te conté que me ayudo en el aeropuerto – Hermione frunció el ceño viendo a Harry que tenía una sonrisa inmensa, a ella no le había dicho nada de que había ayudado a alguien en el aeropuerto.

- Ahora entiendo porque andabas tan perdida.

- Sí – Ginny sonrió.

- Ginny está loca, siempre quiso viajar al estilo muggle, hasta se compró una maleta inmensa y la llenó de puros cachivaches, solo para sentirse muggle – comentó Ron.

- Recuerdo la maleta – ambos sonrieron.

- Bueno la pasé bien ¿o no, Harry? Salvo por unos cuantos inconvenientes, pero Harry me ayudó.

- Bendito Dios que encontraste a un buen chico, me tenías con pendiente, Ginny – dijo Molly.

- Mamá, la vida es para disfrutarla, no para estar bajo las normas siempre – Hermione se removió un poco.

- Bueno, vamos a comer.

Ginny les platicaba como había estado el partido de Francia contra Holanda, aquel que Harry se había perdido por haber acompañado a Hermione a una exposición de arte. Y también el de Alemania contra Inglaterra, aquel que tuvo que cubrir Ginny en Alemania y que de ahí viajó a Francia encontrándose con Harry.

- Entonces ¿tú entras a entrevistar a todos los jugadores? ¿Los conoces a todos? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí, la mayoría son muy presumidos, pero me tratan bien porque soy de la prensa.

- ¿El sol? – levantó la ceja Harry.

- Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió – se reía Ginny – Mañana viene España a jugar con Inglaterra, tengo pases ¿Quién se anima?

- Yo no puedo, tengo que ir con George un rato a la tienda del callejón diagon para después venir a ayudarle a mamá con la fiesta – dijo Ron.

- ¿Ustedes? – les preguntó Ginny a Harry y a Hermione.

- Bueno, he escuchado mucho sobre el callejón diagon, nunca he ido – comentó Hermione – dicen que hay una librería genial.

- Flourish y Blotts – le dijo Ron viéndola detenidamente.

- Si esa, la verdad me encantaría ir ahí.

- Si quieres puedes venirte conmigo, yo te llevo, queda cerca del negocio.

- ¿No es mucha molestia?

- Claro que no.

- Bueno, entonces, Hermione se va con Ron al callejón diagon y Harry y yo nos vamos al partido de Quidditch - dijo Ginny emocionada.

- Hecho – dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

Como se dieron cuenta, Harry solo pasaba algunos dias en casa de Ron y jamas se encontró con Ginny. Tomando en cuenta que Harry y Ron son muy despistados, Ron nunca le enseño una foto de Ginny a Harry y ni él se la pidió. Eran solo unos chicos que no se preocupaban mucho por las chicas, y mucho menos por la hermana menor que vivia en Italia.

Alguien me pregunto mi face. Es Ginny Potter y mi dirección es hpdenu(arroba)hotmail(punto)com en buscar pones mi direccion de correo y listo!

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de que Ginny hiciera sus entrevistas y tuviera los apuntes necesarios para su artículo, se fueron a las gradas para ver el partido. Harry jamás había disfrutado un juego de Quidditch como en esa ocasión. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts había estado en el equipo de su casa, así que los demás partidos no los disfrutaba por estar más preocupado en la puntuación y analizando a sus enemigos. Después de terminar Hogwarts, él y Ron habían soñado con ir a un partido juntos, pero desgraciadamente nunca pudieron por sus respectivos trabajos. Cuando por fin pudo asistir a uno, fue con Hermione, pero solo veían el partido comiendo palomitas y nada más.

Ginny gritaba y hacía sonar su trompeta. Se había pintado la cara de los colores de Inglaterra, así que para no quedarse atrás, Harry también lo hizo. Maldecía y golpeaba el piso con su zapato cada vez que fallaban un gol pero al mismo tiempo se animaba y hacia qué público a su alrededor gritara de emoción...

- ¡Otra porra, otra porra! – les gritaba Ginny.

Harry le seguía la corriente y gritaba igual que ella, terminando casi afónico. Cuando el buscador de Inglaterra atrapó la snitch, se levantaron gritando y aplaudiendo. Ginny abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al comienzo se sorprendió, pero al ver que Ginny hacia lo mismo con todos los que tenía a su lado, ya no se le hizo tan extraño. Ginny era demasiado expresiva.

Hermione acompañó a Ron a la tienda de los Weasley. Ron le mostraba todos los artículos que vendían y le hacía bromas con algunos de ellos. Después se fueron a la librería. Hermione se sentía en el mismo cielo, y a un lado de ella, Ron.

- ¿Buscas algo en particular? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.

- ¿Te gusta leer? – Ron soltó una risita.

- No – negó con la cabeza seguro de sí mismo – prefiero que me lean. Mi madre es excelente en eso, de niño me gustaba que me leyera.

Llegaron en donde estaban unos libreros formados paralelamente. Ron caminó por un pasillo y Hermione por el otro, pero lo podía ver por encima de los libros. Ron era más alto que ella, tenía una espalda y unos hombros musculosos. Se detuvo simulando interesada en un libro y se puso de puntillas para ver mejor a Ron de la cintura para abajo. Se ruborizó ¿Qué estaba viendo? Ron volteó a verla al ver que se había detenido.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – se acercó a ella, solo los separaban un librero y se veían a los ojos por encima de los libros.

- Sí – le dijo nerviosa tomando el primer libro – los cuentos de Beedle el bardo.

- Oh, son geniales.

- Nunca los había escuchado.

- ¿En serio? ¿El mago y el caldero saltarín, Babbity y Rabbity y su tocón carcajeante? – Hermione frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza - ¿Estas bromeando?

- No – sonrió.

- Son cuentos infantiles.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo soy hija de muggles, yo leía Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta…

- ¿Cenicienta? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una enfermedad?

- Claro que no – reía Hermione – es un cuento muy hermoso.

- Hagamos una cosa – le dijo Ron levantando los brazos para recargarse en el librero – tú me dices de que se trata esa…

- Cenicienta.

- Eso y yo te digo de que se tratan los cuentos de Beedle el bardo.

- Tengo una mejor idea – Ron frunció el ceño – yo te digo de que se trata Cenicienta y además te leo los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, pero con una condición…

- ¿Cuál? – sonrió Ron.

- No te vayas a dormir como Harry.

- Hecho. Pero vamos a hacer una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo te regalo el libro.

Antes de regresar a la madriguera para ayudar a Molly con la fiesta, Ron pasó un momento con George para unos detalles. Hermione le dijo que daría una vuelta alrededor para conocer un poco más el callejón. En realidad, buscaba un regalo de cumpleaños para Ron. Así que entró a una tienda de Quidditch. Sabía por Harry su gusto por ese deporte y que su equipo favorito era los Cannons, así que le compró una playera de ese equipo.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, ella se ofreció a ayudarlo a limpiar el patio para formar las carpas. George había conseguido un grupo de rock y en un par de horas llegarían para instalar el equipo de música.

- Guardaré todo esto en el cobertizo de papá – le dijo Ron levantando todo lo que habían recogido con la varita.

- Te acompaño. –dijo Hermione siguiéndolo.

Cuando Ron depositó las cosas debajo de un anaquel lleno de botes, hizo que cayeran varios de estos llenos de pintura, cayendo directo hacia Ron.

- Demonios.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ya no soy pelirrojo, ahora soy rubio – dijo riéndose al ver que la pintura era amarilla – espero que se pueda quitar las manchas de pintura de la ropa – se quito la camisa, limpiándose la cara y el cabello con ella.

- Si…si… creo que hay un hechizo especial para quitar pintura – le dijo Hermione, tener a Ron frente a ella sin camisa la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Te lo sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- El hechizo, así me evitaré un regaño de mamá.

- Este…no – bueno en realidad sí, pero si lo hacía, Ron se volvería a poner la camisa – no lo recuerdo bien, capaz y me sale mal y termino quemando tu camisa.

Ron le sonrió y Hermione sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué quería seguir viendo a Ron sin camisa? ¿Por qué le encantaba esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué la había pasado tan bien con él en la tienda de bromas de su familia? ¿Por qué demonios se estaba preguntando todo esto?

- Ya se tardo Harry.

- ¿Quién?

- Harry, después de un partido Ginny va a su trabajo para entregar su artículo, así que Harry no debe de tardar en llegar.

- Ah.

- ¿Lo amas? – Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿amas a Harry?

- Llevamos tres años de novios.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta – Ron se recargó sobre el anaquel - Amar es una locura, es algo que nace de repente, es algo que te impulsa a hacer cosas que jamás habías hecho antes y que no harías por nadie más, es la necesidad de estar cerca con esa persona especial, es dar todo sin esperar algo a cambio, amar es increíble.

Hermione se le quedó viendo sorprendida. Nunca se había preguntado realmente si amaba a Harry. Ella empezó a salir con él al verlo solo, le parecía tierno y sabía que él necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que poco a poco empezaron a salir cada vez más, hasta que se hizo una costumbre, y de ahí pasaron al noviazgo, que no había cambiado gran cosa a su amistad, solo besarse y nada más.

- ¿Tú amas a alguien? – le preguntó Hermione, Ron se le quedó viendo a los ojos pero segundos después bajo la mirada.

- No. Será mejor que me apure, no tarda en llegar George con el grupo.

- Sí, claro.

Ron salió del cobertizo a paso acelerado, dejando atrás a Hermione.

- Es algo que te impulsa a hacer cosas que jamás habías hecho antes – susurró Hermione viendo la espalda desnuda de Ron – y que no harías con nadie más.

Harry se tomaba la cabeza haciendo gestos de dolor mientras Ginny seguía tomando su granizado (o raspado) de limón a toda prisa. Jugaban competencias para ver quien se la tomaba más rápido, pero al hacerlo no podía evitar el dolor en la cabeza debido a lo frio que estaba. Algunas personas en la cafetería los veían riéndose de ellos.

- No entiendo cómo me haces hacer esto – se quejaba Harry tomándose la frente.

- Yo no te obligué – le dijo Ginny con el pajilla en la boca y haciendo gestos como ojos bizcos.

- Claro que si – empezó a reírse Harry – estás loca ¿sabías?

- Terminé – levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo – yo pago.

- Eso no es correcto.

- Tú me pagaste todo en el partido, es justo que yo pague los granizados.

- Qué curioso ¿no? Tantas veces que estuve en tu casa y te vine conociendo en un aeropuerto.

- Recuerdo unas vacaciones que estuviste en mi casa, cuando llegué mamá me dijo que recién se habían ido.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la graduación de Ron?

- Estaba enferma, me había dado una pulmonía y el doctor no me permitió viajar.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes – los dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

- A mí también. Pero por algo suceden las cosas, ya ves, ahora estás viviendo feliz en Francia con la mujer que amas – Harry bajo la mirada – Hermione es una chica maravillosa.

- Si – dijo algo triste.

- Debemos irnos, seguro ya están preguntando por ti, no debiste acompañarme al profeta, Ron se va a enojar mucho porque seguro te quiere para él y ya puedo escuchar sus reclamos.

Hermione veía por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny, como Ron y sus hermanos ponían la carpa y el grupo de música instalaba sus equipos. Ron llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas. Aun llevaba el cabello mojado de su reciente ducha para quitarse toda la pintura que le había caído.

- Basta Hermione, ya no lo veas mas – se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama, pero una risa la hizo levantarse de inmediato – demonios ¿Por qué me encanta verte reír?- dijo viendo a Ron por la ventana.

* * *

Actulicé este fic rapidito, estoy preparando clase y tengo mil cosas que estudiar, pero aun asi mi mente y mi corazón siguen en los fics.

¿Que les pareció?

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La fiesta era todo un éxito, todos bailaban y se divertían. Harry y Hermione bailaban mientras que Ron estaba con un grupo de amigos tomando cerveza. Harry vio entrar a Ginny a la carpa con una charola de bocadillos que puso sobre la mesa, se veía realmente increíble, traía un sencillo vestido y su cabello tomado en una coleta, inmediatamente uno de los amigos de Ron se fue a sacarla a bailar. Sin saber porque, no le había gustado esa sonrisa que ella le dirigió para después aceptar su propuesta.

Así pasaron la noche, de vez en cuando Harry platicaba con Ron y sus amigos, pero como Hermione no hablaba con mucha gente, no la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo. Ginny era sin duda la sensación del género masculino. Todos los amigos de Ron babeaban por ella y se peleaban por ser el próximo en sacarla a bailar.

En punto de las doce de la noche, todos felicitaron a Ron por su cumpleaños, entre sus hermanos le rociaron cerveza y whiskey de fuego por todo el cuerpo, Hermione se quedó mirándolo, se veía realmente sexy con la camisa pegada a su cuerpo. Un calor tremendo la invadió en su cuerpo, jamás le había pasado algo así. Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos los invitados. Tanto Harry y Hermione ayudaban a los Weasley a medio recoger. Cuando vieron que lo más importante ya estaba en orden, decidieron irse a dar un baño para descansar un poco.

Hermione subía las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que Ron se había sentado en la sala, antes de entrar a la habitación de Ginny vio que todos ya tenían las puertas cerradas de sus habitaciones.

- Voy a darme un baño – le dijo Ginny.

- De acuerdo.

Tomó el regalo que le había comprado a Ron y bajó rápidamente. Ahora Ron estaba en la cocina sirviéndose una cerveza, con los primero botones de la camisa desabrochados y ya sin zapatos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Ron al verla.

- No, bajé porque quería darte mi regalo.

- ¿Cómo? – frunció el ceño Ron – Harry ya me dio mi regalo, me dijo que era de parte de los dos.

- Si, lo compramos en Francia, pero yo no te conocía aun, así que…decidí comprarte uno…un regalo de mi para ti – le entregó una pequeña caja – feliz cumpleaños, Ron.

- Gracias, Hermione – Ron se acercó y la abrazó dejándola completamente sorprendida al comienzo, pero reaccionó y ella también lo abrazo. Así estuvieron un par de minutos –no debiste molestarte – deshizo el abrazo pero su cuerpo permaneció cerca de ella, estaban frente a frente – Harry tiene mucha suerte al tener una novia como tú, tan detallista y… bonita.

- Gracias –dijo nerviosa- Espero que te guste el regalo.

- Si lo escogiste tú, eso es lo importante.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? – Ron bajo la mirada - ¿dije algo malo?

- No, es algo que… mejor te lo digo cuando amanezca, ya es muy tarde.

- ¿Cuándo amanezca? Son casi las seis de la mañana, no tarda en amanecer.

- Llevo dos años viendo el amanecer el día de mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya es tarde, Hermione, seguro tienes sueño.

- No – insistió Hermione, Ron se le quedó viendo un poco dudoso.

- De acuerdo, ven, te voy a llevar a un lugar – la tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Caminaron un par de minutos colina arriba, en todo momento tomados de la mano. Cuando por fin llegaron, pudieron ver el amanecer en todo su esplendor. Era magnifico estar ahí, era mucho mejor que cualquier librería o biblioteca, volteó a ver a Ron que tenia la mirada perdida pero sujetaba fuertemente su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- Ahora entiendo porque te gusta venir aquí, pero esto lo puedes hacer diario, no nada más en tu cumpleaños – Ron volteo a verla y después hacia a un lado de él, Hermione también volteó hacia donde Ron veía y se quedó helada - ¿Qué es?

- La tumba de mi hermano Fred – Hermione se sorprendió – él murió hace tres años – Ron soltó la mano de Hermione para sentarse justo frente de la tumba, estaba llena de flores porque Molly pasaba casi a diario.

- ¿Murió el día de tu cumpleaños?

- Si, ese día, George, él y yo nos habíamos ido de pinta. Ya por la noche, decidimos irnos a Londres muggle, así que rentamos un automóvil. Fred manejaba, yo estaba dormido a un lado de él algo tomado – suspiro mientras Hermione se sentaba a un lado de él y lo abrazó rodando su brazo por sus hombros – solo recuerdo un grito de George y un peso sobre mi – Ron empezó a llorar al igual que Hermione – Fred, al ver que venía un carro hacia nosotros, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se fue sobre mí para que no me pasara nada, sabía que estaba dormido y… - se limpió las lagrimas – a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado dormido.

- No te atormentes – le dijo Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Lo extraño mucho – volteó a verla y ella le limpió las lagrimas – eres la primera persona que viene conmigo – la tomó de la mano – todos se habían ofrecido a acompañarme, pero nunca acepté.

- Espero no haberte decepcionado, tal vez debería de hablar más o no hablar nada.

- Con que estés aquí – sonrió – ahora entiendo porque Harry decidió irse a Francia, estar contigo es algo…mágico. Te confieso que cuando Harry me dijo su decisión de irse, me molesté, me quitabas a mi mejor amigo…yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él.

Ginny se despertó apenas dos horas de haber dormido. Era el cumpleaños de Ron, pero también, un año más de la muerte de Fred. Vio dormida a Hermione, así que se levantó porque seguro ya no dormiría más. Se arregló dispuesta a hacer lo que hacía en ese día: volar.

Al salir de su habitación escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras muy despacio, espero a ver quién era y se encontró con Harry.

- Hola – le dijo en un susurro - ¿no puedes dormir?

- No ¿y Ron?

- Subió apenas una hora, me desperté cuando entró a la habitación y ya no pude volver a dormirme ¿Cómo estas tu? – Ginny se encogió de hombros - ¿quieres hablar?

- No, voy a volar – Harry asintió - ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Puedo? – no sabía si era mejor darle su espacio, dejarla a solas para que pueda pensar o llorar la muerte de su hermano.

- Claro.

Salieron los dos de la casa sin hacer ruido. Ginny había preparado unos emparedados y unos jugos y los metió dentro de un bolso que se lo amarró al short en la cintura. Ginny le entregó una escoba a Harry y tomó ella la suya.

- Sígueme – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Volaron por los alrededores de la madriguera. A pesar de que Harry pasó mucho tiempo ahí, Ginny lo llevó por lugares increíbles que jamás había visto. Volteó a verla, volaba casi a un lado de él, su cabello ondeaba con el viento y de vez en cuando ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el vuelo. Era hermosa, era increíblemente hermosa.

Harry la siguió cuando notó que ella descendía un poco. Se detuvieron en una cascada con un pequeño arroyo con rocas alrededor.

- ¿Te gusta? – dejó Ginny su escoba recargada en un árbol inmenso que les proporcionaba bastante sombra.

- Es realmente increíble.

- Lo encontré el año pasado, cuando volaba. Nunca lo había hecho por estos rumbos y me había alejado más de lo habitual – se quedaron viendo a los ojos – ven – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hacia otro árbol – mira lo que puse.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una cuerda. Me cuelgo de ella y caigo directo al agua. Es divertido – Ginny se quito las sandalias y el bolso de su cintura – anímate.

Harry siguió con la mirada como Ginny se subía a una roca para tomar la cuerda. Se colgó de ella y fue a dar directo al agua.

- Esta helada.

- Aun es muy temprano, deja que salga más el sol.

- Ahora tu.

Harry se quitó los zapatos y los lentes e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Ginny.

- No veo nada – dijo saliendo del agua.

- No necesitas ver, solo sentir. Vamos a nadar.

Nadaron un rato y juguetearon con el agua debajo de la cascada. Reían, reían por cualquier cosa e insignificancia, hasta que les dio hambre. Salieron del agua y Ginny le entrego unos emparedados y un jugo a Harry.

- ¿Vienes aquí para pensar en Fred?

- No es necesario venir aquí para pensar en él, simplemente…me tomo un tiempo.

- Entiendo.

Se hizo un silencio, ambos comían su emparedado viendo el paisaje.

- ¿Te vas esta noche? – le dijo Ginny viendo hacia la cascada.

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo regresas?

- No lo sé - Ginny asintió y se levantó sacudiendo sus manos en su short aun mojado - ¿tú no vas a ir a Francia con Bill?

- Tal vez, aunque no es nada seguro, ni conveniente – suspiro - ¿un último salto? – le sonrió.

- De acuerdo – le contestó Harry dándole un último sorbo a su jugo y siguió a Ginny.

- ¿Juntos?

- ¿Nos aguantara la cuerda?

- Lo peor que podría pasar es que cayéramos al agua – sonrieron los dos.

- Cierto – los dos se tomaron de la cuerda - A las tres.

Cayeron al agua abrazados. Cuando salieron a la superficie, Ginny lo besó. Fue un beso corto y rápido.

- Perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo, no sé cuando te vuelva a v…

Pero ya no termino porque Harry la besó con más intensidad, atrayéndola hacia él de manera posesiva. Ginny correspondió el beso de igual manera, pero minutos después lo separó.

- No, Hermione…ella…es tu novia, no puedes hacerle esto.

- Ginny, no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

- Nada, no te pasa nada – se salió del agua.

- Claro que me pasa, desde que te conocí en el aeropuerto – Harry la siguió, tomo sus lentes y su varita para secarse.

- No, tu novia es una chica increíble, seguro estas confundido y todavía yo…demonios, no debí.

- Ginny…

- ¡No, Harry! Tú tienes tu vida hecha en Francia con una chica que no merece que le hagas esto. Yo…yo solamente quería…no sé cuando te vuelva a ver, tal vez pasen muchos años para que eso suceda, ya ves, tanto tiempo en donde pudimos conocernos y nunca pasó – le decía secándose su ropa y caminando hacia las escobas – lo mejor es que jamás nos volvamos a ver a menos que sea necesario.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- A Ron, viniste aquí por Ron.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ambos con la respiración agitada al caminar rápidamente. Aun tenían el cabello mojado. Apenas Harry abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Ginny le dijo:

- Vámonos.

A pesar de no haber dormido bien, Ron se despertó horas después. No encontró a Harry en su cama y supuso que se había ido a volar. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba en la madriguera. Suspiró, Harry era su mejor amigo, habían estado juntos en muchas ocasiones en las buenas y en las malas. Durante su estancia en la escuela, se apoyaban mutuamente. Jamás perdería su amistad, mucho menos por una mujer.

Se dio un baño y salió a buscarlo para ir a dar una vuelta juntos, como acostumbraban hacerlo durante las vacaciones. Pero cuando salió a quien encontró fue a Hermione dándole de comer a las gallinas. Le encantaba como sonreía, la manera tierna en que hacia las cosas.

- Hola – lo saludo Hermione sacándolo en sus pensamientos - ¿dormiste bien?

- Si, gracias ¿y tú? – Hermione asintió - ¿Y Harry?

- No sé, pensé que estaba dormido, tal vez esta con Ginny porque ella no está en su cama.

- A lo mejor fueron a volar, Ginny acostumbra hacerlo este día – Hermione bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- Quería salir con Harry, cuando estábamos en el colegio íbamos al caldero chorreante.

- Si quieres vamos, podemos dejarles un mensaje para que nos alcancen ahí.

- De acuerdo. Le diré a mamá que les avisen en cuanto lleguen y de paso voy por las escobas.

- ¿Escobas? – pregunto asustada Hermione.

- Sí, está un poco retirado y no tenemos auto.

- Podemos aparecernos.

- Tiene hechizos protectores alrededor ¿Por qué no quieres ir en escoba?

- Bueno…es que…me da miedo volar.

- ¿Cómo? – sonrió Ron.

- Eso, me da miedo.

- ¿Harry no te ha enseñado a volar?

- Una vez me lo dijo pero yo me negué.

- ¿Y no insistió? – Hermione negó con la cabeza – que raro. Bueno, pues conmigo vas a tener que hacerlo.

- Pero es que yo…solo cuando estaba en la escuela volaba y lo hacía pésimo, desde entonces no me subo a una escoba. No se manejarlas – dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes, entonces, vienes conmigo.

- ¿Volar juntos? ¿en la misma escoba?

- Si, espérame aquí, no tardo.

Ron entró a su casa para avisarle a su mamá a dónde irían y que en cuanto llegaran Harry y Ginny los alcanzaran. Tomó su escoba y salió a buscar a Hermione, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- Tú solo agárrate de mi cintura – le dijo Ron subiéndose a la escoba – lo demás lo hago yo, confía en mí.

Hermione asintió y subió detrás de él. Al momento de abrazarlo por la cintura se sintió segura, sin saber porque ya no tuvo miedo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ron volteó a verla.

- Si.

- Bueno, agárrate bien.

Al comienzo se sintió algo mareada, pero abrazó mas a Ron y recargó su cabeza en la espalda de él y después de ahí, todo fue maravilloso. Los alrededores de la madriguera eran increíbles. Ron volteó a verla y ambos sonrieron. Estuvieron volando un rato hasta que Hermione vio algo que le había encantado.

- Que bonitas aquellas montañas – le dijo casi gritando Hermione.

Ron se dirigió a ellas descendiendo poco a poco en la parte más alta de la montaña. Hermione se bajó de la escoba y vio a su alrededor. Todo era hermoso.

- Este lugar es increíble.

- Sí, más allá hay un río – le dijo Ron apuntando hacia abajo, pero no sé hasta dónde llega, la verdad nunca he ido.

Hermione estiró los brazos con una sonrisa y respiró profundamente, Ron empezó a reírse de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?

- Pareces niña chiquita.

- Toda mi vida he vivido en una ciudad, para mí todo esto es nuevo.

- Cuando quieras puedes venir, a Harry también le gusta estar aquí, así que cuando quieras acompañarlo, eres bienvenida – le dijo con nostalgia.

- Gracias. Has sido muy lindo conmigo, bueno toda tu familia, pero tú… has sido muy atento, a pesar de que… sé que estás triste por lo de tu hermano y aun así te has molestado…

- No es ninguna molestia.

- Harry siempre me hablaba de ti, me decía que tú eras como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Yo al comienzo pensé que exageraba – ambos sonrieron – digo, no cualquiera se deja recibir un castigo de limpiar los baños sin magia, por algo que su mejor amigo hizo – Ron soltó una carcajada – pero veo que tenía razón, es más, se quedó corto con lo que me contó. Eres una persona maravillosa.

- Tú también, así como yo, tú has ayudado mucho a Harry. Tal vez, pasen varios meses o años para que nos volvamos a ver, te pido que sigas ayudándolo y amándolo como hasta ahora. Él no la ha pasado nada bien, así que…te lo encargo mucho.

- Sí… Claro –dijo sin nada de ánimo.

- Y también te doy las gracias, porque estuviste con él cuando yo no pude.

Ron le sonrió y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Al separarse, Hermione tomó la cabeza de Ron entre sus manos y lo besó, de inmediato, Ron le correspondió el beso desesperadamente pero la separó segundos después.

- ¡No! – le gritó dándole la espalda.

- Perdóname, Ron, no quise… no sé que me pasó…

Ron permaneció en silencio dándole la espalda a Hermione, quien se mordía el labio nerviosa y al mismo tiempo recordando el beso.

- Harry siempre fue muy popular en el colegio – le dijo Ron sin voltear a verla – era guapo, rico, las chicas siempre andaban detrás de él; los maestros le tenían cariño porque sus padres habían sido unos excelentes aurores, a pesar de que le encanta meterse en problemas. Todos lo querían a él, yo solo era Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, pero nunca me molesto, nunca le tuve envidia por todo lo que él tenía – volteó a verla – hasta ahora.

- Ron – susurro Hermione sorprendida.

- Harry es mi mejor amigo y no lo voy a traicionar. Tú eres su novia, por lo tanto, eres prohibida para mí. Así que te pido que lo que acaba de pasar, lo olvides…jamás pasó. Vámonos.

* * *

He de confesar que este capitulo lo tenia dividido en dos, primero Harry y Ginny y en el siguiente Ron y Hermione, pero creo que en este fic la cosa es pareja.

Alguien me pregunto que si existia Voldemort. Aquí no, murieron los padres de Harry, pero él terminó Hogwarts y se dedico a trabajar en el ministerio (no de auror) y Ron se dedico al negocio familiar. Hermione estudió en Francia y Ginny en Italia. Así que cuando Harry viajó a Francia conoció a Hermione. Ya sé, loqueras mias.

Un agradecimiento especial a Hanny´s Army, adoro esa página de facebook, la recomiendo a mil!

Espero sus comentarios

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Se podía sentir la tensión en la mesa. Estaban los cuatro tomando cerveza de mantequilla en el caldero chorreante, pero cualquiera que pasara frente a ellos, sabría que no lo estaban disfrutando.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? – rompió el silencio Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

- No lo sé, tal vez cuando tenga una vuelta por mi trabajo paso a visitarte.

- Aun así seguimos escribiéndonos ¿verdad?

- Claro. Espero que tú algún día me visites en Francia – le dijo Harry y Hermione volteó a ver a Ron esperanzada.

- Tal vez – Ron vio de reojo a Hermione – pero no te aseguro nada. Tú sabes, el negocio.

- Sí – le contestó Harry volteando a ver a Ginny que tenia la mirada fija en su vaso de cerveza.

Harry preparaba su maleta en la habitación de Ron cuando vio por la ventana a Ginny caminar hacia el cobertizo del Sr. Weasley. Se apresuró y corrió a buscarla, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ginny buscaba unas instrucciones sobre cómo utilizar una grabadora muggle que recién su padre le había arreglado.

- Hola.

- Me asustaste, Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi entrar – Ginny siguió con su búsqueda pero ahora un poco nerviosa – Ginny, lo que pasó hoy…

- Harry, te dije que lo olvidaras.

- Pero…

- Hermione es una chica increíble, no puedes engañarla y sobretodo – le dijo con un tono triste – no puedes engañarte tu mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo…yo tal vez… solo te gusté en el aeropuerto – Harry negó con la cabeza decidido – pero a quien realmente amas es a Hermione. No arruines esa relación que tienes con ella por algo…pasajero. Harry, no le hagas daño a Hermione, eso jamás podrías perdonártelo, ni yo tampoco.

En el jardín de la madriguera se llevó a cabo la despedida. Molly abrazaba fuertemente a Harry haciéndolo prometer que regresaría pronto. Con un último adiós, Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y vio directamente a Ginny. No sabía cuando la volvería a ver de nuevo, así que quiso grabarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo su cuerpo. Ginny le sonrió, como aquella vez en el aeropuerto y levantó la mano dándole el último adiós.

Hermione tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Veía a Ron con una sonrisa triste y lo único que quería era ir a abrazarlo. Pero sabía que era imposible. Harry la había tomado de la mano para aparecerse en el ministerio y de ahí tomar un traslador. No podía traicionar a Harry, y menos con su mejor amigo, no se lo merecía.

Tratando de sonreír, sin poder lograrlo. Harry y Hermione desaparecieron de los terrenos de la Madriguera.

/

Habían pasado los meses en que todo seguía como antes, con excepción de la relación de Harry y Hermione. Seguían siendo novios, pero ahora se comportaban más secos el uno con el otro. Salían de vez en cuando, pero sin muchos ánimos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a revelar sus sentimientos, no querían hacerse daño. Harry estaba muy agradecido con Hermione por todo su apoyo incondicional y no podía decirle que de un momento a otro sentía algo muy grande por Ginny, algo que jamás había sentido por una mujer.

La situación de Hermione era aun más complicada, no podía decirle a Harry lo que sentía por su mejor amigo. Pero se sentía muy confundida, no dejaba de pensar en Ron, en varias ocasiones simplemente quería tomar un traslador e ir a buscarlo, sin importar nada. Era una sensación de necesidad, algo que la tenía completamente confundida porque ella no era así, ella era seguidora de las reglas y con Ron simplemente no actuaba como era correcto. Ron la hacía diferente y eso le gustaba.

- Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, Harry ¿Cómo quieres festejar? – le preguntaba Hermione cuando salieron del cine.

- Como sea – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tal vez podemos recorrer todos los museos de Francia – Harry asintió sin darle importancia – o tal vez ir a un partido de Quidditch.

- Me da igual.

Siguieron caminando. Harry iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Hermione caminaba a un lado de él.

- ¿Te ha escrito Ron?- le preguntó Hermione ya sin poder aguantar las ganas de saber.

- Sí, me escribió ayer.

- ¿Y que cuenta?

- Ha tenido mucho trabajo, les está yendo muy bien en el negocio.

- Qué bueno…y… ¿te ha preguntado por mí?

- No, solo me dice que te manda saludos ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No, por nada ¿Y cómo está Ginny? ¿Te ha dicho algo de ella?

- No mucho – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto sin que Hermione se diera cuenta – solo que ha estado viajando mucho, por lo de su trabajo.

- Tal vez deberíamos hacer una fiesta para tu cumpleaños – dijo Hermione emocionada – y podrías invitar a Ron. Seguro vendría porque tú fuiste a su fiesta, no puede negarse.

- No sé si pueda.

- Tu cumpleaños va a ser un viernes y el domingo hay un partido de Quidditch. Tal vez Ginny también pueda venir –a Harry se le iluminó el rostro – si sabe que Ron va a estar aquí, seguro vendría a tu fiesta.

- Tienes razón – le dijo Harry emocionado de volver a ver a Ginny.

- ¿Entonces una fiesta?

- Sí, le escribiré a Ron con tiempo para que no tenga pretextos y de paso a Ginny.

Hermione organizaba la fiesta de Harry, pero estaba más entusiasmada en volver a ver a Ron. Harry por su parte anhelaba volver a ver a Ginny. Desde que supo que ella escribía para el profeta, había hecho una suscripción en el periódico para así poder leer todo lo que ella escribía, sintiéndola un poco cerca de él.

Ron trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley revisando la nueva mercancía cuando una lechuza tocó la ventana. La reconoció enseguida, era de Harry. Dejó su libreta y atendió el llamado de la lechuza.

_Ron, mi único hermano:_

_El viernes es mi cumpleaños así que eso significa que de nuevo nos vamos a ver. Hermione tuvo la brillante idea de organizarme una fiesta, ya la conoces, siempre quiere verme feliz, así que prepara todo con mucho entusiasmo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan animada. Como tú mismo me lo dijiste: tienes que venir. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo pero es una buena oportunidad para volvernos a ver. Por favor avísale a Ginny, me encantaría saludarla, va a haber un partido de Quidditch en Francia, así que tiene vuelta para acá._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte, por favor, convence a Ginny de venir._

_H, tu siempre amigo._

Ron dobló la carta dando un suspiro. Se sentía culpable de tener esos sentimientos hacia su novia. La novia de quien lo consideraba su único hermano. Quería olvidarla, olvidar ese beso, pero simplemente lo tenía grabado en su mente y, día y noche salía a la luz. No sabía que le ocurría con Hermione, ella era como una paz en su vida que jamás había experimentado.

Aunque en realidad no quería ir a Francia para no tener que ver a Hermione, no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Harry era su amigo y no le iba a fallar, aunque eso significara morirse por dentro al verlos juntos.

Ginny llegaba al negocio de su familia después de su jornada de trabajo, aventó sobre el escritorio de Ron sus apuntes y se dejó caer en el sillón.

- ¡Qué calor!

- Es julio ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una carta de Harry – Ginny se puso alerta volteando a ver a su hermano.

- ¿Qué cuenta? – trato de sonar indiferente.

- Este fin de semana es su cumpleaños, nos invita a su fiesta.

- ¿En Francia?

- Pues si ¿Dónde más? – le contesto de mal modo.

- Que genio – se quejó Ginny - ¿cuándo es? – Ron rodó los ojos.

- ¿No te estoy diciendo que éste fin de semana?

- Tengo que ir a Francia para un partido.

- Sí, me lo dijo, así que supone que no tendrás ningún problema con asistir a su fiesta ¿o saldrás con Oliver Wood?

- No salgo con él.

- Claro – le dijo sentándose en su escritorio y aventándole sus apuntes que ella había aventado en su escritorio.

- No salgo con él, simplemente estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre su vida.

- ¿Saliendo a cenar?

- Solo fue una ocasión y lo hice para sacar más información.

- Déjala Ron – llegó George – nos conviene que un jugador de Quidditch profesional venga a la tienda a diario – Ron sonrió de lado – desde que Oliver Wood está interesado en la enana han subido las ventas.

- Son un par de tontos.

- George, voy a ir a Francia para el cumpleaños de Harry ¿puedes quedarte a cargo de la tienda solo?

- Sabes que si, a Harry no le puedes fallar – Ron sintió como una puñalada ese comentario – además Charlie me puede ayudar.

- ¿Vas a ir? – le preguntó Ron a Ginny - ¿o tienes una cita con Oliver Wood?

Ginny les hizo a sus hermanos una señal impropia con el dedo, tomó sus apuntes y salió sin comentar nada.

En realidad Ginny no quería ir, ver a Harry no era lo más recomendable en ese momento, aun seguía pensando en él y en ese beso que se habían dado. Pero era algo imposible, él había dejado su país, sus amigos, todo por Hermione, y lo entendía. A pesar de conocerla tan poco, sabía que era una chica buena, tranquila y dedicada a él. Hermione era una chica sensacional, y ella simplemente había sido algo pasajero, una chica que le gustó pero sin tomarla en serio. Después de que se fue Harry, tuvo la esperanza de que regresara, pero jamás lo hizo…no regresó por ella, no regresó después de ese beso que se dieron, ella no era tan importante para él como lo fue Hermione. Fue por eso que se dedico a trabajar más de lo normal, no nada más cubriendo eventos deportivos sino además, haciendo investigaciones y reportajes especiales.

- No, no voy a ir – dijo entrando a su habitación – solo iré a Francia a trabajar. Harry ama a Hermione, solo a ella.

Intentando no derramar una lagrima, una lechuza tocó su ventana. La atendió tomando la carta que llevaba y le dio algo de comer.

- Anda, ya vete.

Pero la lechuza seguía en su mismo lugar, eso solo significaba que esperaba una respuesta. Ginny resopló y abrió la carta. Era de Harry, y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

_Hola, Ginny_

_Sé que te parecerá extraño que después de meses, por fin te escribo. He querido hacerlo muchas veces, pero simplemente no sé qué decir. _

_Supongo que Ron ya te habrá dicho de mi fiesta, sé que este fin de semana Inglaterra juega contra Francia, así que es seguro que vengas. Por favor, Ginny, no quiero que dejemos las cosas como están, tenemos que hablar._

_Hedwig no se irá hasta que me respondas, y te lo advierto, puede ser muy persuasiva._

_Harry._

Ginny volteó a ver a la lechuza y de inmediato recibió un pinchazo en la mano, como si supiera lo que la carta decía. Tomó un pergamino y su pluma.

_Harry,_

_Gracias por tu invitación, veré que puedo hacer. Tengo mucho trabajo, estoy en proceso de un reportaje especial de varios jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra, así que mi tiempo está muy limitado._

_Saludos a Hermione._

_Ginny._

En realidad solo estaba haciendo el reportaje de Oliver Wood. Tenía que viajar a Francia para cubrir el partido y además para visitar a unos familiares de Wood en ese país, lo cual era indispensable para el reportaje. Estaba confundida, quería volver a ver a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que también la vería a ella, a Hermione tomada de la mano de su novio.

/

Hermione tenía todo preparado para la fiesta. Había hecho lo mejor que había podido, pero no era nada comparado a su aspecto personal. Había tardado horas en arreglarse el cabello y ni que decir de los días que tardo en elegir el vestido que se pondría ¿Le pareceré bonita a Ron? Se preguntaba cada vez que se veía en el espejo.

Harry volvía a releer las pocas palabras que le había escrito Ginny. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ir a su fiesta. Ginny había sido muy clara en que no le hiciera daño a Hermione y él estaba de acuerdo en eso. Hermione merecía lo mejor, no le podía fallar a pesar de que en todo este tiempo, no había dejado de pensar en Ginny. Muchas veces quiso ir a buscarla, pero se detuvo por Hermione. Desde que habían regresado de la Madriguera, ella estaba muy triste, Harry se sintió culpable porque él se estaba comportando muy ajeno a ella, pero era algo que no podía disimular: extrañaba terriblemente a Ginny.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo de maravilla, los invitados eran atendidos de la mejor manera gracias a Hermione y su buena organización. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad le importaba a Hermione era que Ron aun no llegaba. Platicaba con unas compañeras del Ministerio Francés cuando lo vio llegar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba más alto y más delgado, pero aun así, su espalda y brazos seguían exactamente como Hermione lo recordaba, sobre todo en las noches.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Harry caminando hacia él para abrazarlo.

- Hola, Harry, feliz cumpleaños, te compré un regalo, espero que te guste.

- Gracias ¿Y Ginny?

- ¿Qué? – se extraño Ron por el cambio repentino de tema - Ah sí, bueno dijo que vendría a Francia.

- ¿No vino contigo?

- No, ella iba a venir con Oliver Wood.

- ¿El jugador de Inglaterra?

- Si – Ron vio a Hermione que estaba al final de la sala atenta a él – es que…están saliendo – le dijo algo nervioso al ver que Hermione se acercaba a él.

- ¿QUE? – grito Harry y varios invitados voltearon a verlo - ¿Cómo que está saliendo con él?

- Hola, Ron.

- Hola, Hermione ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, que bueno que viniste – le sonrió Hermione y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, Harry bufó por la interrupción de Hermione, quería saber más sobre Wood y Ginny, pero Ron interpretó ese bufido como una señal en desacuerdo que Hermione lo saludara de beso.

- Gracias – sonrió Ron, con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Hermione.

- Hermione ¿no nos presentas? – le pregunto una compañera del ministerio, sonriéndole muy coqueta a Ron. Hermione simplemente la fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños disimuladamente.

- Claro, Ron te presento a Mindy, Mindy… él es Ron.

- Mucho gusto – volvió a sonreír Ron, pero ahora no era a Hermione sino a Mindy, cosa que puso furiosa a Hermione.

- No eres de Francia, por lo que veo.

- Ron tenemos que hablar – le dijo Harry jalándolo del brazo.

- Espera, Harry, estoy conociéndolo.

- ¡Después Mindy! – le gritó Harry aun con el brazo de Ron, pero justo para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la casa para así poder hablar a solas con Ron, una voz muy conocida para él lo hizo reaccionar.

- Hola, Harry.

Harry volteó hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba ella parada, con su cabello pelirrojo alrededor de sus hombros desnudos llenos de pecas, sus ojos chocolate y su sonrisa angelical. Soltó a Ron y se perdió en la mirada de esa mujer. Solo vino un pensamiento a su mente: esta vez, no te voy a perder.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de mucho escuchar la canción de Alejandro Fernández "Si tu supieras" no pude evitar ponerlo en este capitulo. Se me hizo tan romántico, así que si pueden leer mientras escuchan la canción, entrarán en mi mente, aunque a lo mejor ustedes tendrán mucha más imaginación que yo :P

Hay una frase que utilizada en la pelicula HP y la orden del fénix por Hermione, la reconocerán en seguida y como ya saben pertenece a Warner y a JKR.

* * *

Ginny vio a Harry perdiéndose en sus ojos, quienes estaban fijos en ella sorprendido. Ella, un poco nerviosa, saludo a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza y después vio a Hermione con culpabilidad. A pesar de que se había negado hasta el último minuto en llegar a la fiesta, sus ganas de volver a ver a Harry pudieron más que ella.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Ginny! – se acercó Hermione a saludarla de beso – que gusto que hayas venido ¿No batallaste para llegar a casa de mis padres?

- No, tomé un taxi.

- Pasa ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias, ya debo irme.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry muy serio – recién acabas de llegar.

- Bueno, es que solo vine de paso, tengo un compromiso.

- Ron – se acercó Mindy muy coqueta – vamos a bailar – le dijo jalándolo del brazo bajo la mirada penetrante de Hermione, quien había dejado atrás a Harry y a Ginny por seguirle los pasos a Ron y a Mindy hasta el centro de la sala donde la habían ocupado como pista de baile.

- ¿Entonces te vas? – le pregunto Harry a Ginny ignorando todo a su alrededor.

- Si, solo pase a felicitarte.

- ¿Debo agradecértelo? – se cruzo de brazos – porque mira que dejar a Oliver Wood para venir a felicitarme, eso es algo que no todos los días me pasa.

- Te dijo Ron – Ginny rodó los ojos y salió de la casa.

- ¿Es secreto? – la siguió Harry hasta el jardín – ¿no lo quieren publicar a los medios?

- No hables de algo que no sabes – se volteó Ginny para enfrentarlo.

- Explícame entonces.

- Yo no tengo nada que explicarte.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Oliver Wood?

- No tengo por qué contestarte…

- ¿SI O NO?

- No me grites.

- Dime ¿a él también lo llevaste a la cascada y lo besaste?

Ginny le dio una fuerte cachetada dejándolo con la mejilla completamente roja. Harry solo atinó a tocarse el área adolorida, pero aun así sus celos eran más fuertes. La jaló del brazo con fuerza y desaparecieron inmediatamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione servía bebidas sin quitarle la mirada a Ron y a Mindy, quien en ningún momento dejó de coquetearle a Ron mientras bailaban. Jamás había experimentado lo que eran los celos. Con Harry jamás lo sintió, al contrario, cuando Cho Chang, coordinadora del departamento de deportes mágicos, tuvo problemas para llevar a cabo algunos partidos de Quidditch en territorio muggle, Harry fue quien se encargó de ayudarla. Hermione solo se reía de Harry al ver las claras intenciones que tenia Cho para con Harry, y cuando aun no se podía resolver el problema, Hermione solo le decía "bueno, al menos salió algo positivo de todo esto: Cho no te quitó la vista de encima".

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ron bailaba con otra y eso no tenía nada de positivo. Jamás pensó en odiar a alguien, y mucho menos a una simple chica que solo bailaba en medio de la sala de su casa.

- ¿Con quién está bailando Mindy? – escucho Hermione al otro lado de la mesa de bebidas – nunca había visto ese pelirrojo, esta guapísimo.

- Para comérselo – dijo otra chica.

Hermione volteó a ver quiénes eran, encontrándose con las chicas más populares del ministerio francés, aquellas que eran reconocidas por todo el personal masculino, y no precisamente por su inteligencia.

- Es mío – dijo una muy segura de sí misma.

- Eso lo veremos – le contesto la otra.

Hermione, dejando las bebidas en la mesa, se fue directo hacia Ron decidida a todo.

- Ron ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Ahora, Hermione?

- Si, ahora, Mindy… ¿Ron?

- Claro, vamos.

- Aquí te espero, Ron – le cerró un ojo Mindy.

Ron siguió a Hermione hacia la cocina sin decirse una sola palabra, pensaba que tal vez Harry estaría ahí y por eso lo saco del baile, pero se extraño que Hermione continuara su camino hacia el jardín trasero de la casa.

Solo había unas cuantas personas que tomaban y reían de cualquier cosa, así que Hermione continuo caminando hacia la parte lateral de la casa, la cual, estaba casi a oscuras.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Te gusta Mindy? – Ron frunció el ceño – porque lo bien que le sonreías.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que esa tipa te estaba coqueteando y tú le sonrías.

- No te entiendo, y la verdad, no me interesa – le dijo regresando a la casa.

- ¡Espera! Aun no termino.

- Pero yo sí. Estoy aquí para festejar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y no para darte explicaciones de que hago y que no.

Hermione lo tomó de la cara y lo beso, tomando por sorpresa a Ron que jamás se lo había esperado. Pero cuando la separó a la fuerza, sintió como un mareo repentino. Ya no estaban afuera de la casa, sino en una habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny se soltó de Harry con un movimiento brusco, después de esa sensación de aparición conjunta, se sentía un poco mareada.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi departamento – Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida – y de aquí no nos vamos hasta aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que aclarar.

- ¿Te gusta Wood? ¡CONTESTAME!

- ¿Y que si me gustara? Tú no eres quien para reclamarme, te recuerdo que tienes novia.

Harry la volvió a tomar a la fuerza pegándola contra la pared y él frente a ella sin dejarle espacio para que huyera.

- Solo dime lo que sientes por mí, dime porque me besaste…

- Te ibas a ir – le dijo volteando hacia un lado, tener los labios de Harry a solo centímetros de los suyos, era una tortura – solo quería… quería darte un beso… sabía que tal vez no te iba a volver a ver.

- Me dijiste que solo en caso necesario y te referiste a Ron. Sabías que nos íbamos a volver a ver tarde o temprano.

- Harry, tú tienes a Hermione.

- Pero no te tengo a ti – le dijo en el oído, aprovechando que Ginny estaba de perfil - ¿sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¿sabes lo que es despertarme por las mañanas y saber que estas lejos? Ya no puedo, Ginny, no puedo…

- Hermione…

- Ella es una excelente amiga…

- ¡No! Han estado juntos…

- ¡Tres años! tres años en los que no he sentido nada como lo estoy sintiendo ahora por ti – Ginny volteó a verlo de frente – no hay duda, lo que siento por ti es muy diferente a lo que siento por ella. Estos meses lo he comprobado, te he extrañado tanto, Ginny – junto su frente con la de ella – ya no me puedo engañar, te amo, te amo y no pienso perderte.

- No – dijo Ginny en un susurro – Hermione…

- Aunque tú no me aceptes, de todas formas la relación que tengo con Hermione se iba a ir a la basura. Desde que regresamos de Londres hemos estado más distantes que nunca, lo nuestro, no tiene futuro.

- Hermione no es mi amiga, pero no quiero ser la culpable…

- Tú no eres la culpable, soy yo… yo que cuando te vi tropezar con aquellas maletas en el aeropuerto corrí ayudarte porque me habías parecido la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, y que cuando te conocí como eras realmente, me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

- Harry…

- Te amo, Ginny – empezó a besarla – te amo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo Ron volteando a ver hacia todos lados. Era una habitación muy femenina llena de libros. Sabía que estaba dentro de la casa porque aun podía escuchar la música que segundos antes se estaba escuchando.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas para que esas tipas…

- Me voy – le dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta pero Hermione lanzó un hechizo. Cuando Ron trataba de abrir la puerta, simplemente esta no se abría – ábrela.

- No – caminó hacia él rodando su cuello con sus brazos – Ron, me voy a volver loca…

- Suéltame – se la quito de encima.

- Ron, por favor, escúchame.

- ¡No! Escúchame tu a mi – la apuntó con el dedo – eres la novia de mi mejor amigo ¡DE MI HERMANO!

- A quien no amo – Ron la fulminó con la mirada – creí que era amor, pero después de conocerte… definitivamente no lo era.

- Estas diciendo puras tonterías.

- No, no son tonterías –dijo Hermione segura de sí misma - ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Harry es una persona increíble, pero no lo amo – Ron se revolvió el cabello - ¿y sabes cómo es que me di cuenta?

- No me interesa.

- Porque a veces simplemente no soportaba que me besara, que me tocara. Lo único que me gustaba hacer con él era ir a los museos, a las exposiciones, aunque a veces sentía que se aburría – sonrió con melancolía – Harry es una gran compañía… un gran amigo.

- Por eso mismo, porque es un gran amigo, quiero que te olvides de este disparate.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que amar es algo que te impulsa a hacer cosas que jamás habías hecho antes – Ron se le quedo viendo – y que no harías por nadie más? ¿Sabes las veces que quise tomar un traslador directo a Londres para irte a buscar? He leído los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo millones de veces imaginando que estas a mi lado.

- Hermione, entiende por favor…

- Voy a terminar con Harry – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido – aunque tú no me aceptes, voy a terminar con él.

- Harry dejó Londres por ti.

- Lo dejó porque se sentía solo. Muchas veces me decía que tú estabas muy ocupado con el negocio de tu familia, que viajabas todo el tiempo, que sus amigos del colegio tenían su vida hecha. Yo solo le di atención y tiempo.

- Él te ama.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Ron se quedó pensando un momento. No, Harry jamás le había dicho que la amaba, siempre que mencionaba a Hermione era como si le estuviera hablando de una amiga.

- Ron, no me rechaces – Hermione empezó a besarlo pero de nuevo Ron se hizo para atrás.

- No puedo, Hermione.

- Sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo – Hermione volvió a besarlo pero ahora Ron no puso tanta resistencia – me lo dicen tus ojos. Si tú no sintieras nada por mí, simplemente me harías a un lado.

- Hermione, no…

- Te amo, Ron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry besaba desesperadamente a Ginny, aun teniéndola sobre la pared aprisionada. Sentía una corriente eléctrica cada vez que ella hundía sus dedos sobre su cabello y lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Aprovechaba cada segundo para decirle a Ginny, por medio de besos y caricias, cuanto la había extrañado.

**_Si tú supieras que tu recuerdo  
me acaricia como el viento  
que el corazón se me ha quedado  
sin palabras para decirte  
que es tan grande lo que siento..._**

Ron, a pesar de sus remordimientos, levantó a Hermione sin romper el beso. Era tanto el amor que sentía por ella, que por unos momentos se olvidó del mundo para disfrutarla solo a ella. Poco a poco la fue guiando hacia la cama, acostándola con delicadeza pero sin soltarla.

**_Si tú supieras como te ansía  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo  
como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma  
cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho._**

Ginny empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Harry cuando se cuerpo pedía a gritos hacerlo. Las manos de Harry y sus besos no habían tenido piedad de ella, la torturaban perdiéndose completamente. Una vez que logró quitarle la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón, rompió el beso y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

**_Ven...! Entrégame tu amor...  
para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos  
para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre..._**

Hermione sentía todo el cuerpo de Ron encima de ella, jamás se había sentido tan amada, tan mujer. Metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Ron acariciándole la espalda. Sin resistir más, hizo que se la quitara. Ron estaba frente a ella semi desnudo, hincado en la cama viéndola directamente a los ojos. Jamás había visto a un hombre así y mucho menos en su cama. Pero se sentía tranquila. Con Ron, no tenía vergüenza ni miedo.

**_Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta el mundo entero  
para amarte...!_**

Harry entendió esa mirada en Ginny, era de entrega, de amor. La cargó, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura, y besándola, la llevó a su habitación. La acostó sobre su cama, y bajo la mirada de ella, se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón.

**_Si tú supieras que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio  
este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños  
mientras me clama el corazón  
por ser tu dueño...!_**

Ron se acostó aun lado de Hermione y poco a poco le fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, pero ella lo veía decidida a todo. Cuando terminó, continuó con el de su pantalón. De nuevo volteó a verla cuestionándole con la mirada si continuaba o no. Ella le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

**_Si tú supieras como desangran  
en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro_**.

Ginny besaba a Harry acariciando su espalda y brazos. Cambió de posición haciendo que él formara una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentó sobre el vientre de Harry y le acarició el pecho. Sin romper la mirada, se quitó la blusa por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello pelirrojo volara sensualmente. Sonrió al ver la cara que puso Harry, y aprovechando el shock en donde lo había dejado, poco a poco fue besando su pecho hasta llegar al inicio de su bóxer.

**_Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte  
borra por siempre de mi vida  
todas las lágrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos  
en el rincón de mis lamentos._**

Hermione sentía como las manos de Ron recorrían su cuerpo ya desnudo, y ella era feliz por eso. Ron la hacía sentir como una mujer delicada, fina, suave, única. Quería entregarse a él por amor, no le importaba su lema de llegar virgen al matrimonio. No, quería ser la mujer de Ron Weasley en ese preciso momento.

**_Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte...!_**

Harry estaba perdiendo la batalla, estar dentro de Ginny era lo más fascinante que había vivido en toda su vida. La amaba y la quería únicamente para él. En cada gemido de ella, en cada grito escuchando su nombre, en cada apretón de uñas en su espalda, sentía que tocaba el cielo.

- Ginny – la vio a los ojos, su frente tenía unas gotas de sudor y los lentes los tenia completamente chuecos – te amo, pelirroja.

Y sin poder más, aumentó sus movimientos y con un ahogado gemido, terminó abrazando a Ginny posesivamente.

Hermione gemía entre el placer y el dolor de la primera vez. Ron había sido muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, le había dado confianza y seguridad.

- Ron – susurro en el oído del pelirrojo mientras besaba su cuello.

- Hermione… te amo.

Solo eso bastó para que ella sonriera ampliamente. Tomó la cara de Ron entre sus manos e hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé, por eso me entrego a ti – lo besó y entre sus labios le susurro – yo también te amo, pelirrojo.

* * *

Es el primer fic que escribo donde ambas parejas estan por igual, como ya saben, mi favorita es Harry y Ginny. Pero al comienzo pensé que entre Ron y Hermione no pasara nada, mas que nada por Ron y su lealtad a Harry, pero dije: ah no, todo por igual, así que le hice el favoricito a Hermione jejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, al igual que ¿te utilizo o te necesito? solo falta un capitulo. Recuerden que este es un mini-fic así que todo pasa muy rápido.

Saludos y estamos en contacto por facebook.


End file.
